Halloween - La notte delle streghe
Halloween - La notte delle streghe è un film del 1978, diretto da John Carpenter. Trama Haddonfield, Illinois, 1963: la notte di Halloween, Michael Myers uccide la sorella diciasettenne Judith con un coltello da cucina. However, on October 30th, 1978, Michael is to be transferred and prosecuted as an adult. As Loomis and his assistant Marion Chambers (Nancy Stephens) arrive at Smith's Grove to take the 21-year-old Myers to court, Michael attacks the car nearly killing Marion, steals the car and escapes. Loomis goes in pursuit of Myers. He learns that Judith Myers' tombstone is missing, and is convinced that Michael will return home. Michael (Tony Moran), wearing a mechanic's coveralls and a mask, indeed returns to his now derelict home in Haddonfield. There, he stalks teenager Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis), and follows her and her friends Annie Brackett (Nancy Kyes) and Lynda Van Der Klok (P.J. Soles) as they walk home from school. Laurie becomes unnerved after spotting Michael several times that day, but Lynda and Annie dismiss her concerns. That evening, Laurie meets Annie, who is babysitting Lindsey Wallace (Kyle Richards) across the street from where Laurie is babysitting Tommy Doyle (Brian Andrews). During the evening Michael watches Annie through the windows of the Wallace house. Annie later arranges to pick up her boyfriend, and takes Lindsey across the street to stay with Laurie. When Annie gets into her car, Michael emerges from the backseat, strangles her, and cuts her throat. Tommy sees Michael carrying Annie's body into the Wallace house and thinks he is the Boogeyman. Laurie dismisses this and sends Tommy and Lindsey to bed. Lynda arrives at the Wallace house with her boyfriend Bob Simms. They learn that Annie and Lindsey are out, and have sex. When Bob later goes to the kitchen he is choked, pinned to a wall, and killed by Michael. In the bedroom, Michael strangles Lynda with a phone cord as she calls Laurie. Laurie is worried by the telephone call consisting of muffled gasps. She walks across to the Wallace house to investigate. There she discovers the three bodies plus Judith Myers' missing tombstone. Myers attacks Laurie at the top of the stairs, but she falls down the staircase. Michael gives chase, but Laurie manages to escape back to the Doyle house. Myers gains entry to the house, but Laurie jabs a knitting needle into his neck. She goes upstairs to check the children but Michael has survived and followed her. She tells the children to escape and call the police, locking herself in a closet. When Michael breaks through the closet door, Laurie stabs him in the eye with a wire clothes hanger, causing him to drop the knife. She then stabs him in the torso with the knife and he falls to the floor; Laurie exits the closet. Loomis sees the panicked children running from the house and enters the Doyle house. Behind Laurie, Michael gets up and begins to throttle her. Loomis appears and shoots him six times, sending Michael through a window and flying off the balcony. Loomis assures Laurie that everything is all right. When he looks over the balcony, however, Michael's body has disappeared. Cast Il cast di Halloween è molto vario e comprende attori esperti come Donald Pleasence e sconosciuti come l'attrice Jamie Lee Curtis. Il basso budget limitò l'interessamento di nomi famosi e Carpenter si dovette arrangiare, difatti gran parte degli attori ricevette piccoli compensi per il ruolo interpretato. Pleasence fu il più pagato con 20.000 dollari; Curtis ne ricevette 8.000; e Nick Castle solamente 25 al giorno. Per il ruolo del dottor Loomis, John Carpenter e Debra Hill volevano Christopher Lee, ma lui rifiutò. La parte venne allora proposta a Peter Cushing, che rifiutò anche lui. Allora la parte venne data all'attore Donald Pleasence. Poco dopo aver accettato la parte, Donald Pleasence disse al regista << Non capisco il copione e non mi piace. L'unica ragione per cui ho accettato è perché il tuo primo film è piaciuto molto a mia figlia. >> Durante un'intervista, Carpenter ammise che "Jamie Lee non era la prima scelta per la parte di Laurie. Non avevo idea di chi fosse. Aveva 19 anni e all'epoca era in uno show televisivo, ma io non guardavo la TV". La sua prima scelta era Anne Lockhart, la figlia di June Lockhart. Lockhart, tuttavia, aveva preso impegni in molti film e progetti televisivi. Dopo aver intuito che la madre di Jamie, Janet Leigh, aveva recitato in Psyco, Debra Hill disse "Far recitare Jamie Lee sarebbe una grande pubblicità per il film perché sua madre ha recitato in Psyco". Halloween fu il film del debutto per Jamie Lee Curtis e la formò nella sua carriera come "reginetta dell'urlo", e attrice di successo nel genere horror. Un'altra attrice relativamente sconosciuta, Nancy Kyes (che nei crediti viene citata come Nancy Loomis), recitò la parte di Annie Brackett amica intima di Laurie, e figlia dello sceriffo di Hanndonfiled. Kyes prima di Halloween recitò in Distretto 13. Carpenter scelse P.J. Soles affinché recitasse Lynda van der Klok, un'altra amica di Laurie, conosciuta per il dialogo con un uso coatto della parola "totalmente". Soles è un'attrice abbastanza conosciuta per aver avuto un ruolo secondario in Carrie, lo sguardo di Satana (1976) e una parte minore in The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (1976). Secondo una fonte "Carpenter la raffigurò come una ragazza, catturata dall'aura di un'inconscia adolescente degli anni settanta". La parte di "The Shape" fu interpretata da Nick Castle, che assistette Carpenter quando era all'Università del Sud della California. Dopo Halloween, Castle divenne direttore di film e realizzando film come: The Last Starfighter (1984), Il ragazzo che sapeva volare (1986) e Il maggiore Payne (1995). Per intepretare il volto di Michael Myers nell'unica breve scena in cui si vede senza maschera, venne ingaggiato un giovane ragazzo biondo che era estraneo al film. Musica Un'altra caratteristica che ha portato al successo del film, è sicuramente la colonna sonora, in particolar modo il tema principale. Essendo il film privo di una colonna sonora sinfonica, la partitura consiste in una melodia di pianoforte, suonata al ritmo di 5/4 e composta dallo stesso John Carpenter. Il critico James Berardinelli definì la partitura "relativamente semplice e non complessa", tuttavia ammise che "La musica di Halloween è unica nella sua qualità". Carpenter dichiarò in un'intervista "So suonare praticamente qualsiasi tastiera, ma non so né leggere né scrivere una nota." Nei crediti finali del film, Carpenter si autodefinisce "Bowling Green Orchestra" per aver eseguito lo spartito, ma ricevette assistenza dal compositore Dan Wyman, un insegnante di musica all'università di San Josè State.Dan Wyman's faculty website at San José State University; last accessed April 19, 2006. La canzone nella scena in cui Laurie entra nella macchina di Annie e fa posto al bambino Tommy Doyle è senza titolo ed è eseguita da Carpenter e alcuni suoi amici che formarono un gruppo chiamato "The Coupe DeVilles". Un'altra canzone presente nel film è "(Don' Fear) The Reaper" del gruppo heavy metal Blue Öyster Cult.Halloween Soundtrack information from HalloweenMovies.com; last accessed April 19, 2006. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora, composta mediante sintetizzatore è opera di John Carpenter, che spesso firma il corpo sonoro dei suoi film. Essa include 13 tracce: # Halloween theme – Main title (2:54) # Laurie’s theme (2:05) # Shape escapes (1:42) # Myers’ house (5:35) # Michael kills Judith (3:11) # Loomis and shape’s car (3:32) # "The Haunted House" (3:33) # The shape lurks (1:35) # Laurie knows (3:01) # Better check the kids (3:27) # The shape stalks (3:08) Filastrocca Il film si apre con una filastrocca che introduce all'atmosfera di Halloween: Malocchio e gatti neri, malefici misteri il grido di un bambino bruciato nel camino nell'occhio di una strega, il diavolo s'annega e spunta fuori l'ombra: l'ombra della strega! La vigilia d'Ognissanti han paura tutti quanti: è la notte delle streghe! (Chi non paga presto piange!) Versione televisiva I diritti televisivi di "Halloween" furono venduti alla NBC nel 1980 per 4 milioni di dollari. Dopo un dibattito tra John Carpenter, Debra Hill e la NBC's Standards & Practices sulla censura di alcune scene, Halloween apparì per la prima volta in TV. Per riempire la fascia oraria di due ore concessagli, Carpenter filmò 12 minuti di materiale aggiuntivo, ad esempio, una scena in cui il Dr. Loomis riesamina la cartella clinica di Myers e parlando al bambino di soli 6 anni gli dice "Li hai fatti impazzire, non è vero Michael? Ma non me." Un'altra scena extra consiste in Dr.Loomis all'ospedale Smith Grove mentre osserva Michael abbandonato in una cella e vede la parola "Sister" (in italiano, sorella) incisa sulla porta. Infine, è stata aggiunta una scena in cui Lynda arriva fino a casa di Laurie per prestarle una camicetta di seta prima che Laurie la lasci perché Annie chiama e le chiede di prestarle la stessa camicetta. Le nuove scene sono state filmate mentre si girava Halloween II. Una versione estesa del DVD, comprensivo delle scene TV tagliate, è stato rilasciato da Anchor Bay Entertainment, nel 2001, con il nome di Halloween: Extended Version. Note Girato in soli 20 giorni nella primavera del 1978 e con un budget di 300.000 dollari, il film fruttò oltre 50 milioni di dollari nelle sale. Inizialmente il film doveva intitolarsi The Babysitter Murders ed essere incentrato sulla figura di una babysitter perseguitata da un serial killer. L'idea di ambientare il film nella notte di Halloween venne al produttore Moustapha Akkad. Molti critici pongono questo film come capofila di una lunga serie del sottogenere slasher, ispirato al film Psyco (1960) di Alfred Hitchcock. Il film ha ispirato molte scene di film horror a basso costo durante gli anni ottanta e novanta. Tuttavia, poche sono le scene raffiguranti violenza e sangue. Alcuni critici sostengono che Halloween e gli slasher successivi incoraggino il sadismo e la misoginia.Mick Martin and Marsha Porter, Video Movie Guide 1987 (New York: Ballantine Books, 1986), p. 60, ISBN 0-345-33872-3. Altri sostengono che il film sia una critica sociale alla scarsa moralità dei ragazzi americani durante gli anni settanta, sottolineando il fatto che molte delle vittime di Myers praticano la promiscuità sessuale o abusano di sostanze stupefacenti,Tony Williams, "Trying to Survive on the Darker Side: 1980s Family Horror," in Barry K. Grant, ed., The Dread of Difference: Gender and the Horror Film (Austin: University of Texas Press, 1996), pp. 164 – 165, ISBN 0-292-72794-1., mentre l'eroina solitaria è presentata come casta ed innocente (nonostante si veda fumare uno spinello). Pur avendo Carpenter respinse una simile analisi''Halloween: A Cut Above the Rest'', documentary on Divimax 25th Anniversary Edition DVD of Halloween (1978; Troy, Mich.: Anchor Bay, 2003)Carpenter, quoted in Alan Jones, The Rough Guide to Horror Movies (New York: Rough Guides, 2005), p. 102, ISBN 1-84353-521-1., tuttavia il presunto parallelo tra la forza morale dei personaggi e la loro probabilità di sopravvivenza fino alla conclusione del film è comunque diventato uno standard nei film slasher. Poco dopo l'uscita di Halloween nei cinema, c'è stata la commercializzazione del romanzo tascabile scritto da Curtis Richards e pubblicato nel 1979 dalla Bantam Books e ristampato nel 1982. Il romanzo affronta aspetti non presenti nel film come le origini della maledizione, dentro l'ospedale Smith Grove. Nel 1983, Halloween fu adattato a videogioco per l'Atari 2600 dalla Wizard Video. Tuttavia nessuno dei protagonisti principali viene direttamente nominato. L'obiettivo del gioco è salvare quanti più bambini possibili da uno sconosciuto killer armato di coltello, il giocatore dovrà infatti vestire i panni di una babysitter adolescente. Il gioco non ebbe molto successo e la grafica era elementare, ma la musica ricorda il tema principale del film.Review of Halloween video game at X-Entertainment.com; last accessed April 19, 2006.Gregory D. George, "History of Horror: A Primer of Horror Games for Your Atari" at The Atari Times; last accessed April 19, 2006. I film che i bambini guardano alla tv sono La cosa da un altro mondo e Il pianeta proibito. La maschera di Michael Myers fu realizzata modificando una maschera raffigurante William Shatner nel ruolo del Capitano Kirk. Il nome di Michael Myers è un omaggio a Michael Myers, il distributore del film Distretto 13: le brigate della morte diretto da Carpenter. Il personaggio del Dr.Sam Loomis interpretato da Donald Pleasence si chiama esattamente come il fidanzato di Marion Crane, personaggio di Psycho interpretato da Janet Leigh, la madre di Jamie Lee Curtis. Sebbene Michael Myers abbia 21 anni, come è deducibile dalle varie cose dette nel film, nei titoli di coda del film viene scritto che Tony Moran interpreta Michael Myers a 23 anni. In camera di Laurie Strode c'è un poster di James Ensor (1860-1949). Ensor fu un pittore espressionista belga che era solito dipingere figure umane che indossavano maschere grottesche. Tutti gli attori indossano i propri vestiti nel film, perché non c'erano abbastanza soldi per acquistare abiti di scena. Jamie Lee Curtis andò da J.C. Penney a comprare i vestiti "di Laurie": spese meno di cento dollari. Il costume di Halloween di Tommy è un uniforme dell'Alpha dalla serie TV Spazio: 1999 (1975). La scena iniziale sembra essere un unico piano sequenza in soggettiva ma in verità sono stati compiuti tre tagli (o meglio tre riprese). Il primo quando la maschera viene indossata, il secondo e il terzo dopo che l'omicidio viene compiuto e "l'ombra" (Michael) esce dalla stanza. Dal momento che il film fu girato in primavera, i tecnici dovettero comprare foglie di carta da un decoratore e colorarle con i toni dell'autunno, quindi spargerle in giro per le locations da filmare. Dopo le riprese, per risparmiare i soldi, le foglie venivano raccolte e riutilizzate. In Italia il film uscì nei cinema il 22 giugno 1979. Nel 2006 è stato scelto per la preservazione nel National Film Registry dalla Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti, per essere "culturalmente, storicamente ed esteticamente significativo". In una scena del terzo capitolo della saga Halloween III - Il signore della notte si intravede in televisione il trailer di "Halloween, la notte delle streghe". Altre scene del film si possono vedere nei film Dissolvenza in nero (1980), Terrore in sala (1984), Tutto quella notte (1987) , Perché proprio a me? (1990), Scream (1996) e nell'episodio "Un tragico errore" (2005) della serie tv Cold Case. Sequels, prequel e remake Il film ha avuto sette seguiti, dei quali tre originali e quattro apocrifi. I sequel originali sono Halloween II - Il signore della morte, Halloween 20 anni dopo e Halloween - La resurrezione. Circa i sequel apocrifi va detto che solo tre hanno Michael Myers come protagonista mentre il film Halloween III - Il signore della notte non ha nulla a che fare con gli altri film della serie. Nel 2008 il film ha avuto una sorta di remake-prequel, Halloween - The Beginning e nel 2009 tale remake ha avuto un seguito, Halloween II. I film della serie * Halloween II - Il signore della morte (Halloween II) (1981) * Halloween III - Il signore della notte (Halloween III: Season of the Witch) (1982) * Halloween IV - Il ritorno di Michael Myers (Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers) (1988) * Halloween V - La vendetta di Michael Myers (Halloween 5) (1989) * Halloween VI - La maledizione di Michael Myers (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) (1995) * Halloween 20 anni dopo (Halloween twenty years later) (1998) * Halloween - La resurrezione (Halloween: Resurrection) (2002) * Halloween - The Beginning (Halloween) (2008) * Halloween II (Halloween 2) (2009) References